WO09/007,248 and WO2010/066605 relate to (interference) pigments having a core of perlite, comprising a layer of a dielectric material and/or a (thin semi-transparent) metal layer, a method of producing the (interference) pigments and their use in paints, ink-jet printing, for dyeing textiles, for pigmenting coatings, printing inks, plastics, cosmetics, glazes for ceramics and glass.
U.S. 61/255,514 relates to pigments with adjustable and/or improved sparkling effect comprising A) a plate-like substrate of perlite coated with (a) dielectric material and/or metal; and
B) a plate-like substrate of mica, coated with (a) dielectric material and/or metal;
and a process for their production and their use in paints, ink-jet printing, for dyeing textiles, for pigmenting coatings (paints), printing inks, plastics, cosmetics, glazes for ceramics and glass. The pigments show an improved sparkle effect; in particular an attractive high sparkle intensity.
U.S. 61/301,245 relates to pigment compositions with improved and adjustable sparkling effect comprising A) a platelet-like perlite; and B) an effect pigment;
and a process for their production and their use in paints, ink-jet printing, for dyeing textiles, for pigmenting coatings (paints), printing inks, plastics, cosmetics, glazes for ceramics and glass. The pigment compositions show an improved sparkle effect; in particular an attractive high sparkle intensity.